


Afternoon Delight

by BoStarsky



Series: Soft Bois [8]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a touch of insecurity, the Bois finally do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Sometimes Ron gets the impression that Flip thinks he’ll leave him should he get up close and personal with what’s below his belt.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Not that I ever went anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes Ron gets the impression that Flip thinks he’ll leave him should he get up close and personal with what’s below his belt. Like he hasn’t already noticed Flip is a man, with his goatee, hairy legs, and rock solid boner he’s had pressed up against him on several occasions. There’s no misunderstanding there. Neither is he a virgin, a thought he barely entertained to begin with. Then it came to him that it might be a Ron problem, though he doesn't seem to have any trouble getting his man excited.

 

No, it’s more like sometimes they’ll be making out on the couch until they’re both ready to go, and then they stop. At first he didn’t think much of it, respecting Flip’s need to go slow with this, it’s been over a year now since that first kiss They ought to talk about it before it does become a problem. He’d be loath to let something as stupid as sex get between them when they’ve been going together long enough for marriage to be on the table had it been an option.

 

And it doesn’t bother him in the way that he expects Flip to put out on principle, he’d never do that, what really bothers him is why Flip won’t just talk to him about it. He’d thought they were starting to get past this emotional congestion.

 

But here they still are after three months of living together and beating off in secret, no closer to a solution than when they started out. It’s the kind of thing you ought to talk about in a relationship. True, this is unlike any relationship he’s had before, always having kept to dating women for the ease of it, still, it’s not like he hasn’t done the horizontal tango with a few guys before. Flip shouldn’t be much different.

 

The furthest they’ve ever gotten has been shirts off, and that was due to them already being in bed ready to sleep. All cuddled up and cosy until his hand began questing south and Flip corrected it. If he hadn’t already seen the man naked on multiple occasions he’d assume Flip was self conscious about his cut dick, but that’s even more absurd than his short lived virgin theory. No, he reckons this is something that’s in Flip’s head, like the whole kissing thing had been when they started out.

 

Confronting Flip might not be the best way to go about it, but he’s been trying to coax something out of the man for months and making no headway. Chances are Flip will take off and smoke broodingly on the porch for an hour before calming down enough to have the actual conversation. Odds of them skipping that moment of internal, gay panic aren’t big, they’re there, he’s just not likely to hit that exact bullseye on the first go.

 

He figures it’s best to not drop this bomb while in certain situations, waiting until there are no knives or guns involved, nothing hot that can burn, and all their clothes are still in order. It’s also smart to not be too direct about it, not like they both won’t know what it’s about if he puts it at the right moment. That’s why he waits until it’s nice and dark out, dinner is done away with, some b-movie is playing on the TV, and he’s pulled Flip’s long legs into his lap so he can hold onto a piece of the man and draw him in for a searching kiss filled with clear intentions.

 

“Talk to me, baby?” He can see the instant Flip understands, how those big eyes get even bigger before shutting off like someone drew a tattered curtain, not quite hiding what it’s supposed to. Flip is worried about something.

 

There’s no point in trying to pretend he doesn't get it so for a while he watches his man think, sees the gears turning in that brilliant mind of his. Eventually, after a long minute of silence he comes out with; “You’ll leave,” which is the most absurd idea yet, but this one he can find some actual merit in.

 

“How so?” What on earth has made Flip cling to that train of thought? He’d think after as long as they’ve been together he’d have realised by now that Ron has no intentions of doing any such thing.

 

Apparently not.

 

“Because that’s how it goes, we’ll have sex, you’ll realise I’m not worth it and leave.” Ron is starting to feel a little lost here. “They always do.” Ah, Flip has been burned before.

 

Ron can’t claim to have known Flip for all that long, barely going on three years now, and they’ve yet to have that conversation about past romances. He’s not naive enough to think that Flip’s never dated anyone before him, but going by the attitude he used to have towards love it would be safe to assume he’s the first who’s made an effort to stick around.

 

“You really think I’d move in with you if all I wanted was to get laid?” It’s best to let Flip reach his own conclusions he’s found, not to push something too hard. “I think we’re way past the hook up stage, don’t you?”

 

Flip takes some more time to think, watching him from behind that tattered curtain. “I don’t want you to leave,” and that right there might just be the most emotionally vulnerable thing Flip has admitted to him thus far.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” And that’s a fact. This little family of theirs is something he wants to keep forever, with or without sex. “I don’t care if we never get busy between the sheets so long as I get to keep you until you’re old and grey.” Until they’re crooked with age and spottier than a dalmation, living on nothing but soup and applesauce in some old folks home pretending to be a luxury resort.

 

Watching Flip try to hide his bashful smile might just be the cutest thing he’s seen in a long time, and that’s counting all the times Itsy’s tripped over his own feet or had a milk moustache. If he wasn’t already in love he’d have fallen in this exact moment. That smile might just be his favourite thing in the whole world.

 

The next kiss he initiates is welcomed with new enthusiasm now that they’re on the same page at long last. Heat rises quickly between them and this time Flip doesn’t protest when Ron’s hand slips further up his leg. He won’t push it too far tonight, but it makes him feel good to know they’ve reached an even deeper level of trust through a short conversation they should have had a long time ago.

 

He’s almost surprised when Flip twists them around until those long legs are tangled with his, their bodies pressed together. This time they make no effort to hide their interest, rocking together until they’re hard and straining.

 

Sparing a thought to the street facing windows Ron figures it’s best they move this to the bedroom where it’s safe, where no pedestrian is going to get a surprise eyeful of this year’s scandal.

 

It’s an adventure taking Flip to bed, the man apparently having learned all his tricks with the intention of getting off hard and fast, which is all well and good, but for their first time he’d like to take it a little slower. Exploring reveals a lot of new things he didn’t know, like how a well placed bite, or a suck on one of those ears can coax out sounds of an impressive range.

 

Flip likes it a little rough it would seem. It’s evident in how he pushes and pulls, holding on with nearly bruising force at times. Ron can’t honestly say he minds in the slightest, gladly leaning back and letting Flip do what he needs to do, it makes for a good way to spend the evening.

 

In the aftermath of it all he’s a little sore and achy, but it’s the good kind of sore, the kind you only get if you had a smile on your face while the activities were taking place. Flip is right next to him, likely feeling the same effects judging by the sweat drying on his chest and how his eyes are still blown. That was something alright.

 

From what he knows about Flip and his various aspects he never would have expected the man to be the proverbial animal in bed. Ron had figured it would follow along in the same ambling path as the rest of their relationship, a gradual thing they could build up to over time as opposed to the explosion he got. Not that he minds; it’s been long enough since he got off with that kind of punch behind it.

 

A loud snore going into his left ear signals it’s time to go to sleep, a reasonable next step, he thinks as he pulls the bunched up sheets over them and settles into his own pillow. Best recharge before round two. And three.

 


End file.
